Agile Guard/Jacky 50A
Bio Agile Guards, or simply just called Agiles, are a type of enemy encountered in Assassin's Creed. They appear in Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations and finally, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag. These type of guards are one of those rarer type of enemies that can outrun an Assassin and possesses the ability of free-running. Sometimes, in enemy pursuits with other guards, the Agile Guards usually are the first ones to get the enemy and damage them using their short swords or daggers. The Agiles' attack is not too big, or weak enough. They compensate it with their fast movement and incredible dodging abilities. In groups, these Agiles are very dangerous, with their rapid combat style. Some Agiles wear shinier and armor with more of an abstract design, indicating that they are more skillful and have higher rank than normal Agiles. Agiles usually are found with daggers or short blades. The examples of these daggers/short blades are the Stiletto knife, a Butcher's knife, or a Sultan's knife. They are not a kind of enemy to be underestimated. Class Infiltrator *Infiltrators counter Tacticians' attacks. Gains Combat Reflexes when being attacked or attacking Tacticians. *Vulnernable to Scrappers. Scrappers deal follow-up attack to Infiltrators. Gains Close Quarter Combat when being attacked or attacking Infiltrators. Takes reduced damage from Infiltrators. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Free-Running *30% chance to dodge incoming melee attacks. *20% chance to dodge incoming ranged attacks. *Counters melee attacks. Swift Blows *Attacks have a chance to gain Quick Action, consume less stamina, and deals more damage. *Chance to perform a follow-up attack. *Critical hits have a chance to slightly ignore enemy's armor. Actions Second Blow ' *''Only for follow-up or counter attacks. *Melee slashing attack. *1 hit. *Attacks the follow-up/counter attack target. *Inflicts: **Impaired: Attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit. '''Stiletto *Melee slashing attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Ravaged: Takes more damage from Bleeding. *Special properties: ** Swift Strike: '''This attack has a chance to become too fast for an enemy to protect against or avoid against, gaining a chance to ignore protect and avoidance effects. '''Butcher's Knife *Melee slashing attack. *2 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Tenderized: Takes more damage from slashing attacks. **Bleeding x2: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage after performing an offensive action. **Pressure Points: Chance to deal Slowed, Weakened, Exposed, or Dizzy. *Grants: **(Self) Swift Work: '''Chance to add Fatal Blow and Rally to all actions. Chance increases if there is an enemy that has 30% health. Low chance to gain Brutal Strike for every actions. '''Sultan's Knife *Melee slashing attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy.A *Inflicts: **Stun (20%): Chance to lose the next turn and reduces chance to dodge. **Immobilized: Locks out melee actions. *Special properties: **Exploits Exposure: Deals more damage against Exposed targets. **Boon Buster: Deals more damage against targets with shield or regeneration effects, Strengthened, Fortified, Agile, or Focused. Notched Cinquedea *Melee slashing attack. *4 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Mangle: Unable to use buff or heal actions. **Buff Blocker (20% chance): Prevents most buff effects on target. **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect according to the class. *Grants: **(Self) Agile: Evasion increased by 25%. Awaring Sense *Buff. *Buffs self. *Grants: **(Self) Combat Expertise: Counters the next attack if attacked. **(Self) '''Parrying Stance: '''40% chance to parry a melee attack, taking only a half damage from the melee attack and counters the melee attacker. Chance increases if Evasion is increased. **(Self) True Strike: Grants True Strike to all attacks. Category:Enemies Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Infiltrators